Wild Horses
''' Wild Horses '''This is the 14th episode of the Third Season of Beverly Hills, 90210. Synopsis On the road, Dylan finds comfort with Anne, a wealthy heiress living at a remote ranch in northern California after his car breaks down. Back in Beverly Hills, Brandon learns first-hand about Nikki's abusive past when her musician ex-boyfriend, Diesel, suddenly shows up and gets between them. Donna unsuccessfully tries to repair Brenda and Kelly's damaged friendship. After Steve is threatened by Hutchins, he unsuccessfully tries to bride his way from the trouble he's in by trying to get Herbert to take the heat Recap Nikki's ex (David Arquette) causes trouble for Brandon; Dylan finds an older woman (Alice Krige); Steve learns money doesn't buy everything. Dylan hasn't talked to his friends in three days, It is shown that he is near a ranch where an older woman gives him a horse ride to a phone. David has a showcase tonight, howeve Steve did not book it until day of without telling anyone. So David fires him since his set wasn't good. Nikki's exboyfriend is at the showcase, and invites her to hang out with him but she says no due to the fact that "It's a school night" Nikki and Brandon get into a fight because she would rather spend time with Diseal and his band instead of at the Peach Pit. Nikki doesn't come home, she calls her Aunt and told her that she was spending the night with Donna. Nikki attempts to apologize to Brandon and explains that she partied too hard and had a couple of shots of tequila and passed out on the bathroom floor. The older woman offers to let Dylan work at the ranch for as long as he wants and told him there would be no strings for either of them. Diseal shows up at West Beverly and tells Nikki she should go with him to a party. At first she says she would go after school but then Brandon asks if she was okay and she told him she can handle it. She ends up getting in the car and accuses Diseal of drinking all morning, and they drive away. Steve asks Herbert to take the wrap for him for the computer hacking. And Herbert becomes upset. Anne sells Shadowcaster for 1.3 million.Donna gets upset about Brenda and Kelly's arguement and snaps on them. Brandon finds out that Diseal is abusive to women. Diseal brings a girl back to wear he was staying, Nikki gets upset and says she is leaving, he slaps her. Brandon comes to rescue her, she tells him to take her home and Diseal gets mad and says Nikki is jailbait "Do you ever slap any guys or is beating young girls more your style" says Brandon. They get into a fight, but only Brandon actually lands a hit. Nikki reveals that she actually left San Fransico because of Diseal. and that Brandon was the best relationship shes been in. Kelly shows up at the Walsh house to talk to Brenda while Brenda was going to ask David to leave Kelly a message. The two apologize. Dylan decides to leave because he doesn't wanna be just like Anne. Steve messagers David's demo and gives David a list of the managers that he sent the demo to. He also admits to Brandon that he has a legacy key. He also tells Ms. Tessly and she tells him that he must tell who his accomplise was or he will be expelled. He told her it was a solo operation. And she says "You are no longer a student at West Beverly." Cast Starring *Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders *Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman *Brian Austin Green as David Silver *Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon *Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh *Luke Perry as Dylan McKay Co-Starring *Dana Barron as Nikki Witt *Cory Tyler as Herbert Little *Denise Dowse as Yvonne Teasley *David Arquette as Dennis 'Diesel' Stone *Alice Krige as Anne Berrisford *Jeff Doucette as Hudge *Rob Nilsson as Lowell *Martin Davidson as Keenan Music Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 3 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 3 Episodes